


Shot in the Night

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Elide Lochan’s life changed the day her parents died, leaving her in the care of her careless uncle. After running her parent’s hotel almost entirely into the ground he drags her to the outskirts of the city where Elide practically runs the motel they use to keep themselves alive. Elide’s future looks bleak, until a chance encounter with a long lost friend leads her somewhere she would have never thought she’d get to in her wildest dreams…





	1. Part 1

When her parents died in a horrific car crash Elide was only 7. So young that much of who her parents were has become a blur of memory and feeling. Since that night Elide’s life had spiralled downward into the bleak existence it now was.

The court and legal powers ruled that Elide be placed in the care of her uncle who was also to be given control over the Lochan estate and all its assets. Cal and Marion Lochan had been the head of management of the Terrasen Hotel in their home city of Perranth. To say they had been successful would be an understatement, they knew how to do their job and they did their job well. And all that wealth went straight to Elide’s uncle.

But all that wealth and power wasn’t meant to go to Vernon Lochan. In the will it stated that Elide, along with everything her parents owned, would go to the Galathynius family who would look after Elide until she came of age. But the car crash had not only killed the Lochans, but also Rhoe and Evalin Galathynius, their closest friends. In lieu of a valid will the courts had done what they thought best and put Elide with her last remaining relative.

Vernon Lochan was not a good man. He saw the opportunity of that enormous fortune and took full advantage of the situation. But he lacked the business smarts that his brother had and within a few years that wealth that was meant for Elide was squandered away and the Terrasen hotel in Perranth was self destructing due to all of Vernon’s terrible decisions. He had to sell it, there was no other choice.

That was how Elide had ended up here. A dingy little motel on the outskirts of Perranth. Is was frequented enough that it kept itself afloat. It offered affordable accommodations close to the casino so they got a myriad of patrons. Older groups of women on trips, hens and stag parties, bitter men who had lost everything after spending hours and hours at the casino, and couples who paid by the hour.

And Elide, she did everything.

She was at the reception desk, she cleaned the rooms, she kept the books. Anything the the motel needed, it was Elide who did it. There was one other employee, an older woman named Finnula, a cleaner who was paid a pittance compared to the amount of work she did. Unfortunately Elide could not help Finnula in that regard, the closest person she had to a friend. Because the only thing Elide didn’t do was control the money. Vernon did. He had the accounts tied up so well that the only way Elide could get money for anything was to go through him. 

That’s why she was still here, just over 10 years later. Elide had no where to go and no means at all the get herself there. As soon as she finished school she had worked at the motel every day and every night, too tired and hopeless to dream of anything more.

Elide rubbed her eyes as she sat by the computer screen. She was going over the incoming guests booked via the Internet. She suspected that the large group booked under the name Jeff Griggs aged 22 were going to be troublesome. She predicted at least two bits of broken furniture and heavy consumption from the mini bar and Elide was hardly ever wrong. It was both a pro and a con, the furniture was the real bother but Vernon jacked the prices up so high on the minibar items that it would practically pay for itself.

“Elide!”

Elide grimaced at the command barked from the other room, but stood regardless and walked from computer in the lounge room to the kitchen. Vernon stood by the stove cooking what looked to be eggs. This surprised Elide but she was smart enough not to say anything about it. He didn’t acknowledge Elide as she stood in the doorway.

“I need you to go pick up the drinks,” Vernon said as he flipped the eggs over in the pan.

Elide sighed. That explained it, he must have been hungry if her couldn’t wait the hour or so for Elide to get back.

Elide glanced at her watch. “You want me to go now? It’s 7:30.”

“If I wanted you to go at another time, I would have asked you to go at that time.”

“Yes Uncle,” Elide said as she grabbed the keys and headed out the front door.

Elide limped down the stairs that led up from the small apartment above the motels front desk reception. She hated sharing that tiny two bedroom apartment with her Uncle. Some nights she would sneak off into one of the empty rooms for just some semblance of space. Some semblance of peace.

Elide started the car and pulled out onto the road. She glanced at at the tank. As usual there was just enough fuel in the car to get Elide to where she needed to go, and that was it. It was just another sick game by her uncle. The illusion of freedom, but always that chain that bound her to him. This time her destination was to an old friend of Vernon’s that imported knock of brands of alcohol, watery and disgusting, but it had the right label for charging a higher price. And it wasn’t just the fuel, he prepaid for the products so Elide never had the need to carry money with her.

Elide flicked on the radio, some inane pop song played and Elide turned the radio back off almost immediately. She preferred the quiet anyway.

The drive to pick up Vernon’s order was uneventful. She ignored the snide remarks from her Uncle’s associate as he loaded the disgusting liquids into the boot of the car and left. 

It was on the drive back home that Elide ran into trouble.

She was driving along a road that wasn’t commonly used, thanks to the out of town location of the product pick up, when Elide felt an thump like she had run over a pothole. But then she felt a vibration throughout the car then a flapping noise and the car started to pull to the left. Elide tried to keep calm as she pull to the side of the road.

Elide pushed her hair back out of her face before undoing her seatbelt and got out of the car to look for the problem.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Elide whispered to herself.

Elide stopped by the front left tyre. It was flat. Proper, likely to cause further damage and a car crash kind of flat. What made the situation worse is that Elide didn’t have a spare tyre, and even if she did she didn’t know how to change a tyre.

Elide pulled out her cell phone. A basic thing that called and texted nothing else, the kind you give children in case they get lost and need to call their parents. Her uncle’s number was the only number that she had saved so she called it. Over and over. He didn’t pick up.

A steady stream of expletives ran through Elide’s head as she sat on the front bonnet of the car. Elide didn’t know what to do.

One hour passed, Elide just sat on the car dialling her uncle every 10 minutes or so. Still he didn’t pick up. Elide was at a loss, she didn’t know what to do. Then she heard someone coming down the road, the opposite way to which she had been heading. Looking up she saw a single headlight coming towards her and she realised it was a motorcycle. Elide sat up a little straighter as the motorcycle slowed down as it passed her, but it didn’t stop. Elide scoffed at her luck and dialled that damned number again. That was when she heard the motorcycle approaching again.

Elide turned to see the bike coming towards her and she squinted against the brightness of the headlight. The rider pulled over a few metres in front of Elide and dismounted. The lights of her own car silhouetted the rider and Elide watched as the rider took off her helmet, her moon white hair catching in the light of the actual moon. Besides that Elide couldn’t make out much else in the darkness.

“Need some help?” The woman asked as came to stand on front of Elide.

“Um…” Elide said quietly, gathering herself after the shock of someone actually stopping to help her and she hopped down off the car and indicated to the tyre. “Flat tyre.”

It was then how pointless the help of the motorcycle rider was going to be. She obviously didn’t have a spare on her, and they were so far from anything. The stranger approached the problem and pulled out her phone, flicking the torch light on before crouching down to get a better look. After inspecting the damage she let out a low whistle.

“Yep. That tyre is officially gone. Do you have a spare?”

“No.” Elide said flatly, resigning herself to calling her uncle for the nest hour until he hopefully answered.

“What’s your name?” The stranger asked.

“Elide,” replied flatly.

“I’m Manon. Do you have someone who can help?”

Elide felt herself physically wilt and let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah.”

“That didn’t sound too convincing,” Manon said as she came to stand in front of Elide.

“My uncle, I’ve been trying to call him,” Elide explained.

“For how long?”

“Over an hour.”

“Well Elide, this is the way I see it. You can sit here by yourself and call your uncle and hope he answers. Or you can come with me. I’m on my way to meet some friends. Many of whom have cars. I’m sure one of them would be happy to help. Trust me, they’re that kind of people.”

It was like Manon had read the expression of Elide’s face. The _I highly doubt any of these strangers would drive out into the middle of nowhere to help someone they don’t know_ look.

“Are you sure?” Elide said rubbing at her arms.

“Yes.”

That was all Manon said before she turned back to her motorcycle, expected Elide to follow no doubt. Which Elide did after she grabbed the keys out of the ignition and locked the car. Everything else that she would need was already in her pockets. Manon was unhooking another helmet before from the rear seat of the motorcycle when Elide caught up to her.

“Do you have a jacket?” Manon asked.

“No.” Elide was wearing only a light sweater and and jeans.

“I don’t have any other gear besides the helmet so you’ll just have to hope we don’t crash.”

Elide was glad that it was dark and Manon couldn’t see how her face paled. She had never ridden a motorcycle before, they always seemed like loud unstable death traps to her. But now Elide was out of options.

Manon didn’t wait for an invitation and pushed the helmet onto Elide’s head. If she was being honest, Elide found Manon’s frank and abrupt manner a little disconcerting, which was not making her any more eager to get on the back of the motorcycle. Elide buckled the helmet herself as Manon turned and mounted the motorcycle and started it up. The sudden noise in the quiet night made Elide jump. Manon just waved her on from where she sat on the bike.

Elide shrugged to herself. Surely their paths had crossed for reason. Maybe only to help Elide to get out of this miserable situation. Each step Elide took towards the bike Elide’s stomach tightened and her anxiety rose, but she pushed it down as she awkwardly mounted the bike behind Manon. Manon didn’t bother with words and pulled Elide’s arms around her waist, tapping her forearm twice as if to say to hold on tight.

Then Manon revved and kicked off and they were moving. Elide lurched at the sudden movement and gripped Manon’s waist tighter. Riding the motorcycle was both thrilling and terrifying. Elide felt as though they could die at any moment, any shift of weight in the wrong direction, if they took a corner too tightly, there was nothing between them and the road. But the speed and the freedom that Elide felt as the cold night air rushed past her, it made her want to laugh from the burst of pure adrenaline.

Sooner than Elide expected they were in the city, the streets and lights passing in a blur. Then Manon slowed down and pulled to the curb.

“You first.”

Manon’s voice was muffled as it sounded through the helmet. Elide got off the bike, stumbling awkwardly from willing her cold and stiff limbs to move. Then she took off her helmet, blinking at the lights and the clearer sounds. Elide looked up and saw where they had stopped and her stomach dropped.

_Terrasen Hotel_

A group of people stood outside the front doors, many of them turning when Manon pulled up. Elide didn’t take much notice, she was too busy staring at the hotel, so many emotions running through her.

“Who’s this Manon? Sure doesn’t look like Dorian. Since when do you pick up strays?”

Elide looked to the owner of the voice who had broken away from the group to approach Manon and her. Elide’s hand went to her chest, her breathing turning heavy and uneven.

“Aelin?”

Brilliant turquoise eyes snapped to hers and the brows above them furrowed in confusion. Then Aelin’s face went slack as she recognised Elide.

“Elide? Elide Lochan?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elide catches up with old friends. Where will this lead her?

Elide didn’t know what to do with her body. She could not believe who stood in front of her, could not believe where she was. She just stood there blinking like an idiot.

“I…,” Aelin started but then let out a startled laugh, “I don’t know what to say.”

Elide swallowed, “Me either.”

Manon looked between Elide and Aelin, “I have no idea what’s going on here but I’ll leave you two to sort it out.”

Then Manon was gone, leaving Elide with Aelin. Aelin Galathynius. Her childhood friend, the friend who had lost her parents the same moment Elide did. Elide hadn’t been able to find out what had happened to Aelin after she was sent to live her uncle. Every time she’d asked Vernon he had just told her to stop asking questons and sent her off to do some chore or to her room. Eventually she had stopped asking, then when she was old enough to find out for herself she hadn’t cared enough to find out. Elide’s eyes darted to the doors of the hotel, obviously Aelin’s life had taken a better route than hers.

Aelin followed her gaze then said, “There’s so much to tell. I don’t know where to start.”

“Yeah,” Elide said, looking back to Aelin.

“Elide?”

It was a male voice that said her name now and Elide’s gaze shifted to its owner. The golden hair and turquoise eyes almost made him look like Aelin’s twin. But Elide knew Aelin didn’t have any siblings, just a cousin who was a few years older than she was.

“Aedion?” Elide all but breathed.

“Holy gods,” Aedion said leaning and elbow on Aelin’s shoulder. “How on earth are you here.”

Before Elide could answer Aelin did.

“She came with Manon.”

Aedion face scrunched in confusion as he turned to Aelin and she shrugged as she turned to him.

“I’ve got about as much of an idea as you.” Then Aelin turned back to Elide, “Seems you have a tale to tell.”

Elide only nodded. Her mind was still reeling, she didn’t know what to say.

“Do you want to come up and you can tell us?” Aelin asked tentatively.

To go up, into the hotel that should have been hers? Elide didn’t know if she could bear it. But like her sitting on her car on the side of the road, Elide didn’t see much of a choice. Aelin extended her hand, Elide tentatively reached out her own and took it. Aelin led her past the the group she had originally come from, Elide didn’t pay much mind to them until a man broke away and approached. He was huge, so tall Elide had to look up to see his unusual silver hair. He sidled up to Aelin and placed a hand on the small of her back.

“Who’s this?” He asked, a slight accent to his voice.

Aelin replied, “This is Elide.”

The silver haired man gave Aelin a questioning look like he wanted her to explain further. Aelin just shook her head.

“Head to the bar, we’ll be back soon.”

Aelin gave the man a smile and pulled Elide forward again. They came to the doors of the and Elide tried not to baulk as they passed through. She didn’t, at least not on the outside, though she couldn’t help the sinking in her stomach as the outside air gave way to the temperature controlled air of the hotel lobby. Elide remember the hotel from her childhood, the lights the sounds, the feel of the floor beneath her feet as she ran. But the details had been lost in her childhood.

Every Terrasen Hotel had a green and silver colour scheme, it was in the furniture, on the walls and ceiling. But it was done so well that exuded luxury and taste. Elide looked around a little wide eyed. The last time she had walked through the lobby and out the front doors the hotel had been empty and much of it had been in disrepair. Now everything was immaculate and so many people bustled about.

Aelin still kept hold of Elide’s hand as she led them to the elevator, Aedion following close behind. It was once they entered the elevator that Aelin let go and Elide felt a bit at a loss without that steadying contact. Aelin pushed the button and they started their ascent. Elide’s mind was a mess of emotions and thoughts, too much had happened it too short an amount of time. What was she doing? She needed to get back to the car and get home. Instead she was heading to a hotel room with two people she barely knew. And for what? A chat?

“I need to get back home,” Elide said shaking her head. “Can we go back down?”

In the mirror of the elevator she saw Aelin and Aedion share a look then the elevator doors opened with a soft ping.

Aelin put a hand over gap where the doors had retreated to to stop them from closing.

“We can. If that’s what you want. But there’s some things we’d really like to talk to you about. Just ten minutes, my room in just down there. But if you need to go, we go.”

The door went to close and bumped gently against Aelin’s hand, but she didn’t break away her gaze from Elide. There was a sincerity and a pleading there that was making Elide reconsider.

“Just ten minutes?” Elide asked rubbing at her arms.

Aelin nodded, “Just ten minutes.”

Elide nodded and left the elevator with Aedion, Aelin waiting for them to exit before she did. Then Aelin led them to a room and unlocked the door then stepped through to door and held it open for Elide. Elide went in and looked around the room with a critical eye, like she did when she came into a room at her own motel. She couldn’t help it, it was instinctual. This room, more of a suite, was immaculate. There was no shoddy plaster work from filling in holes, the furniture was sleek and looked as though it was new, the carpet free of stains. Elide also noticed there were little nicknacks around the room, indicating this was, she was assuming, Aelin’s residential room.

Aelin went to the kitchenette bench, “Would like a drink?”

“Um, just some water please.” Elide hadn’t realised she was thirsty, or that she was hungry. But she wasn’t game enough to ask for food at the moment.

“Sit where you like,” Aelin said as she got Elide a bottle of water from the fridge, and got herself a longneck beer.

Elide turned to Aedion and he gave her a small smile and indicated her to sit. She chose an emerald green velvet armchair, Aedion took a seat on the matching two seater and Aelin sat next to him after passing Elide her water. Elide cracked the lid off and took a few gulps. An awkward silence fell over the room.

“I don’t know where to start,” Elide said as she put the lid back in the water just to be doing something.

“We tried to find you,” Aelin said quietly. “I tried to find you. After you were sent to your uncle I wrote letters and then sent them here. And then when you left the hotel I tried to find where Vernon had taken you. No one would tell me.”

Elide swallowed against the tightness building in her throat. She hadn’t been forgotten. Aelin had just been a kid and still she’d tried, even though she had lost her parents as well and she had been forced into whatever the courts had ruled for her.

“What happened to you?” Elide asked, wanting to avoid talking about herself.

Aedion and Aelin shared a long look.

“That’s something we can’t cover in ten minutes,” Aelin said taking a swig of her beer. “But I’d like to hear your story, or as much as you can fit into the time.”

Elide fiddled with the bottle in her hands. “When we sold the hotel, or what was left of it, once Vernon paid off his debts he had enough to buy a little rundown motel out on the outskirts of the city. I’ve been there since.”

“Doing what?” Aedion asked.

“Everything Vernon didn’t want to do himself.” Elide said with a shrug.

“I don’t imagine life has been easy. For you. With him.” Aelin said.

Elide stretched out her ankle, it was aching a little, and then shook her head while looking at the floor. She didn’t want to see the pity on their faces. She heard Aelin take another drink.

“How’d you end up getting here?” Aelin asked.

“I was running an errand for my uncle. On the way home I got a flat tyre. Manon saw me sitting on the side of the road and stopped.”

Both Aelin and Aedion looked confused.

“You’re lucky she stopped,” Aedion said.

Aelin let out a dry laugh, “Dorian must be doing some good then.”

Elide didn’t get the joke so she pressed, “I need to get back, I’ve got to do the check outs tomorrow morning and we’ve got so many guests checking in. And I need to get the car.”

“Elide,” Aelin said leaning forward on her knees, “are you happy there? You seem very eager to get back.”

Elide felt her cheeks heat. Of course she wasn’t happy there, but what choice did she have? She had nothing to her name. Not one cent. What was she supposed to do? She told them as much.

“I have nowhere else to go, or do. I want to go back so that my life tomorrow will be easier.”

Vernon would be furious with her, being so late and probably missing a few blow in check-ins and undoubtedly the car would be her fault and he’d find someway to punish her for it. Again Aelin and Aedion shared a look, which ended with Aedion nodding to Aelin who then turned her gaze onto Elide.

“We want to help you, Elide,” Aelin said. “Will you allow us to help you?”

Elide straightened and blinked. “In what way? Will you help me get my car? That’s really all I need.”

“I was thinking more than that. Much more. I want to help you get out of there. If that is what you want.” Aelin had her turquoise fixed on Elide.

“Why?” Elide blurted without a thought. “Why would you do that for me? You don’t even know me.”

“Because I want to,” Aelin sat back and waved it off casually. “Because that tragic accident caused you to end up somewhere you shouldn’t have been and it was all out of your control. Because it’s what my parents, and your parents, would have wanted.”

Elide felt the sincerity in every word from Aelin’s mouth.

“I have nothing,” Elide replied quietly. “Nothing to give you in return.”

“You’ll owe nothing Elide. Ever,” was Aelin’s reply.

~

For the next few minutes they discussed Elide’s exit plan, it was decided that she would go back tonight and then tomorrow they would come for her. Elide would leave her uncle, leave that hole of a motel. She would be free.

“How will I get back tonight? What about the car?” Elide asked.

“I’ll drive you back home, then we’ll bring the car tomorrow. Provide more of a cover. Plus it’s too late to be running back and forth now.”

“No you won’t,” Aedion said, Aelin quirked a questioning. Aedion indicated to the beer in her hand. “And that’s not your first tonight.”

Aelin let out a low curse. “You’ll be above the limit too.” Then Aelin slapped her hands on her knees, “Well, let’s go down and see who’s sober enough to drive our old friend home.”

Soon they were back down in the lobby and headed for the bar. Elide picked out Manon and the man that had talked to Aelin by their unusual hair colours. They were in amongst a larger group of people who all looked like they were having a good time. The silver haired man once again broke away from the group to met Aelin. They kissed and Elide couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“Rowan, this is my old friend Elide,” Aelin said, indicating to Elide. “Elide this is my fiancé Rowan.”

Rowan held out his hand to Elide and she shook it, as he gave her a kind smile. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Come on, I’ll introduce to everyone else,” Aelin said as she linked her arm with Elide’s.

Elide had never in her life been in a social situation like this and she wasn’t going to lie to herself and deny she was nervous. What was even more unnerving was how attractive everyone was. Elide had never seen so many dazzling people concentrated in the one spot.

“Okay, Manon you already know. The dark and handsome piece next to her is Dorian. Then we have my best friend Lysandra. Golden boy, Fenrys. The ever honourable Chaol and his ever lovely wife Yrene. Nesryn and Sartaq are our guests of honour and why we’ve gathered. And the scowling bastard in the corner in Lorcan.”

Aelin pointed to each of the people in turn as she introduced them, they greeted Elide with various smile and waves. Except for Lorcan who rolled his eyes at Aelin’s words and scowled a little more.

“Which of you, my fine friends, is sober enough to drive?” Aelin asked as she sat. “Dorian?”

“Haha good one,” Dorian said as he took another swig from his drink.

“Chaol? Yrene?” They both shook their heads.

“Count us out,” Sartaq said indicating to him and Nesryn.

“Really Faliq? I’m a little surprised,” Aelin said.

Nesryn shrugged, “I’m on holidays.”

Aelin turned to the very handsome man with golden hair, “Fenrys. My most beautiful Fenrys. Can you help Elide out?”

“My dearest Aelin, I’ve been wasted since 2 o’clock this afternoon,” then he gave her a sly grin. “Lorcan is as sober as a nun though.”

Elide saw Aelin put on a dazzling smile. It did nothing to lift the scowl of Lorcan’s face.

“Lorcan, dear sweet, sober Lorcan,” Aelin said. “My lovely friend here needs a lift back home. She ran into a bit of trouble…”

“I know,” Lorcan said.

Manon must have filled him in.

Aelin bristled a little. “Can you do it?”

Seemed time for buttering up was over. There was obviously something between the two of them Elide didn’t understand, but watching the rest of the group it was clear they did. Elide watched as Lorcan flicked his glance between Aelin and her, everyone else was watching how this would unfold too. Then Lorcan shrugged.

“Sure.”


	3. Part 3

There was a beat of silence at the table. Elide had no idea what was going on but from what she garnered from everyone’s faces was that they were surprised Lorcan had agreed to take her home. Aelin was just looking at him, scepticism written all over her face.

“I’m not going to lie, I was expecting a fight there,” Fenrys said with a laugh. “Hoping for some fisticuffs in the parking lot actually.”

That earned him a few laughs.

Dorian muttered under his breath, “You’re a tool.” Fenrys just saluted him with the drink in his hand.

By then Aelin recovered from her initial shock. “Alright then, shall we get to it.”

Lorcan didn’t bother to farewell the others at the table, not even a nod. He just got up and headed out of the bar. No one seemed phased by it, Aedion called out a sarcastic goodbye though. Aelin just gave Rowan a knowing look and beckoned Elide to follow.

“I’m so sorry,” Aelin said as they headed out of the bar as well, “that it’s Lorcan that has to take you. We don’t see Nesryn and Sartaq much. They live on the Southern Continent so when they visit it’s a bit of a thing. Lorcan’s a sullen prick, but he’s decent enough. I trust him. But you can stay here, if you’d like. If you’re not comfortable.”

Elide just nodded while she took the time to gather her thoughts. There were still so much running through her head that she could barely think straight. “I still think it’s best that I go back tonight. If I can pack myself up while Vernon is asleep it will be less of a fight.”

Because Elide did need to go back. There were things that she couldn’t leave behind. Sentimental things, like her few childhood possessions, photos of her parents. Then there were things she needed. Her birth certificate, the meagre savings she had been squirrelling away for years. If she stayed here and turned up tomorrow Vernon would fight, and fight hard.

“Son of a…” Aelin lurched forward and pressed the elevator button aggressively. Lorcan had gone into the elevator and not waited for them. Aelin let out a heavy sigh, “Once again, I apologise.”

It didn’t take long for the elevator to arrive and Aelin stepped in and Elide followed.

“Don’t even know where he parked,” Aelin muttered as she jabbed the button imprinted as P1. “Lorcan is Rowan’s friend. As you may have noticed we tend to rub each other the wrong way. You could probably get away with not talking to him the whole way if you wanted.”

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Aelin once again led the way out into a neat undercover parking garage. She glanced around searching for Lorcan no doubt.

“Lorcan!” She called. Her answer was a door shutting around the corner to their left. Aelin headed towards the sound. “Thanks for waiting.” Her words were laced with sarcasm was a definite bite to them.

Lorcan was hidden by his open boot, which after a few moments he shut as well. “I needed to clean up a bit. It’s not like this place is huge.”

This was the first time Elide had got a good look at Lorcan. The bar had been dimly lit and he had preceded them to the carpark so Elide hadn’t really been able to really see him. Now that she did she tried not to let her eyes go wide.

He was enormous. Elide guessed that he was over 6 foot and he was built like a super hero. Most specifically Thor. His face was handsome, but somewhat savage, as if he rarely smiled and his thoughts always caused him look like something was pissing him off. The way he was glaring at Aelin, Elide assumed she was often a cause. Then with his dark hair and dark eyes, Lorcan was certainly an imposing figure.

Lorcan came around the car and lent on the drivers door and crossed his arm expectantly.

“Well, this is where I leave you.” Aelin said as she turned to Elide. “You’ve got my number. You call me if you need anything. Otherwise I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Elide nodded and gave a small smile. What a whirlwind he night had been. “See you tomorrow.”

Aelin gave Elide a brilliant smile then turned to Lorcan and pointed a damning finger at Lorcan. “You keep her safe or I’ll kill you.”

The conviction in Aelin’s voice made Elide believe that she certainly would. Lorcan however just gave her a heavy eye roll before sliding into the car without another word. Elide gave Aelin an awkward wave and moved towards the car. It was black and sleek, but beyond that all Elide could say about it was that it was nice. Cars were not something Elide bothered to know anything about. Aelin gave Elide one last smile before turning and walking away as Elide ducked into the car.

Elide noted as she sunk into the dark leather seats that the inside of Lorcan’s car was luxurious. Everything was sleek and clean and it was certainly smelled like Elide imagined a new car would smell like. It had a display in the dash that was showing a map, but from the images running along the bottom it did a lot more than that. It certainly was nothing like the 20 year old heap of junk she drove.

“Can you put in your address?”

The sound of Lorcan’s voice made Elide jump. “Sure.”

It took Elide a few minutes to put her address into the system, mainly because she had no idea what she was doing. Lorcan didn’t say or do anything. He just waited. When she was finished and lent back Lorcan started the car and they were off. Elide just observed what was outside as they left the car park and pulled out onto the streets of Perranth. The city lights were mesmerising as they passed in a blur. Elide couldn’t decide what to focus on, the restaurants, bars, shops, the people milling about. This was part of a life Elide never had. All she knew was that little motel. It was hard to believe that it was all about to change. Elide was content to sit in silence and just take it all in.

But the silence was broken by a loud gurgle from Elide’s stomach. She glanced at he time on the dash.

_10:32_

Elide hadn’t eaten since lunch. Her stomach rumbled again, so audible in the quiet car, and Elide felt her cheeks heat.

“Hungry?” Lorcan said, not looking away from the road.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

“Do you want to get something?”

Elide hesitated. She didn’t know what to get let alone any cash to pay for it. “No. It’s okay.”

“If you want to get something we can stop,” Lorcan offered.

Elide sighed. “I don’t have any money.”

“If you’re hungry, which obviously you are, I can get you some food.”

Elide turned over the words in her head, the implied meaning of his words. She was about to refuse him again when Lorcan said, “I feel like a burger.”

He pulled off the main road into the carpark of what looked like a old school diner. Instead of parking Lorcan pulled around to the drive through and rolled down his window to the ordering intercom.

“Betty’s Burgers what can I get you?” A muffled voice asked.

“Yeah, can I get a Betty’s Classic, side of fries and two caramel concrete shakes?”

The voice on the other side of the intercom repeated the the order back and Lorcan confirmed with a quick thanks before he drove around to the next window. Elide just sat there playing with her fingers. Lorcan had ordered two shakes, so she would get one of those at least? She had planned to refuse the food anyway but she wasn’t sure if she would be able to bear the smell of the food in the car. Oh well, not much she could do.

Lorcan paid and then it was a few minutes before the food arrived in a bag, when Lorcan dropped in her lap a little ungraciously, then slipped the shakes into the cup holders in the middle console.

“I hope you like beef,” was all Lorcan said as drove out onto the main road again.

“What?” Elide said, a little shocked.

“Burger and fries are for you, I actually only wanted a shake.”

Elide just looked over at Lorcan as he sipped at his shake, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Seriously?”

Lorcan didn’t say anything. Just kept driving.

Elide opened the bag and inhaled the scent of the burger and fries. It smelled delicious. Elide didn’t wait any longer before she dug in.

By the time Elide had finished her burger and half her shake they were reaching the edges of the CBD. The burger was good, and the shake was great.

“Thanks,” Elide said as she snacked on her remaining chips.

“No problem,” Lorcan replied.

There were a few beats of silence, then Elide decided to throw caution to the wind.

“So Lorcan, what do you do?” Elide asked.

“I work in security. Hotel security.” He said simply.

“So that’s how you know Aelin?”

Lorcan let out a short scoff. “No. I worked with Rowan. Then he met Aelin.”

Lorcan didn’t offer up anymore details, letting Elide to connect the dots herself. “How long have you been doing that job?”

“Since I was 17.”

Lorcan was giving clipped closed answers. Maybe Elide should have followed Aelin’s advice and kept quiet. It’s not like Elide had extended conversations that often, she wasn’t good at small talk.

“You have a limp,” Lorcan said breaking the silence.

Elide felt herself tense. “I do.” He must have seen it when she walked into the bar. Most people didn’t take notice of it. People never really took notice of her.

“How’d you get it?” He asked simply.

Elide bristled a little. “That’s an awfully personal question.”

“Like asking me about my work isn’t?”

“Not really. I’d argue work is practically in the public sphere of life, because it’s visible to the general public most cases,” Elide countered.

“You limp in public, doesn’t that make it visible to the general public?” Lorcan said back.

“The limp yes, how I got it no. I confirmed I have one, as part of the general public that’s all your entitled to.”

Lorcan just shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Elide didn’t know why but she decided to tell Lorcan anyway. Maybe it was because, for once in a very, very long time someone talking to her without trying to get something in return. A conversation that didn’t involve trying to get discounts, free stuff or Elide to stop by their room later that night.

“When I was 11 I fell down the stairs at the motel. I was carrying something and I couldn’t see the stairs and misjudged a step. I tumbled all the way to the bottom. My uncle took me to the hospital and they put a cast on and all that. When I got my cast off the doctor said I needed to go easy on it for a while and that I should attend physiotherapy because the damage had been pretty bad. Neither of those things happened, so my ankle never healed properly.”

“You were 11 and your uncle mistreated you like that?” From Lorcan’s side profile Elide could see he was visibly shocked.

“He was wasted most of that year. He was still mourning the loss of the hotel and all that money. I could walk so why should he be concerned?” Elide replied with a shrug.

“Because you were a child under his care.” Lorcan glanced at Elide, that shock had turned to disgust.

“I don’t think he a paternal bone in his body,” Elide said as she sucked at the dregs of her shake.

“I’d be willing to break a few bones if you’d like, see if we can maybe find that paternal bone somewhere. Crack it open.”

Elide coughed and spluttered, Lorcan’s words had surprised her and she’d inhaled the shake down the wrong pipe. They vehemence in the words Lorcan had spoken had Elide fully believing that he would hurt Vernon because of what he’d done to her. He didn’t even know her.

“Thanks but no thanks. He’s too clever for his own good and he’d find some way to make me pay for it,” Elide said with a slight wheeze to her voice.

“But you’re leaving aren’t you?” Lorcan gave her a side eyed glance. “I don’t imagine Noble Aelin would send you back if she didn’t plan on getting you out again.”

“She’s coming tomorrow. With the car,” she said clearing the last of the shake from her throat.

“I was wondering about that.” Lorcan mused quietly.

Elide looked out the window as they passed the casino on the very edges of the city. It was what gave the motel most of their business, regardless of that Elide hated it. Hated what it represented in her life. It’s what had kept her in her stagnant existence. She didn’t care if it had basically kept her alive. Once they passed the casino the car went dark, it’s lights no longer lighting up the car.

“You look like you want to burn that place down,” Lorcan’s deep voice sounded in the darkness.

“That place gives us most of our business,” Elide explained. “I guess I should be grateful to it. But I still hate it.”

Lorcan hummed what Elide assumed to be agreement.

Elide left the conversation there, she could feel anxiety building in her stomach. They were getting close now. She was thinking about whether or not her Uncle was awake, what would he do and say when she turned up without the car and drinks, why hadn’t he answered all those times she called, hopefully she could pack herself up without him noticing.

Lorcan turned into motel parking lot and pulled up close to the reception area. Elide looked up to the apartment above, all the light were off and Elide let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks,” Elide said as she went to open the door.

“Wait,” Lorcan said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Where’s your car?”

“Oh, um…” Elide let her hand drop into her lap. “Manon knows where it is. She can show you.”

“I was thinking,” Lorcan said, “that I could stay here if you have a room available. It’s late and I could go get your car from here. I’ll organise it with the others if you put the directions in my phone.”

Lorcan held out his phone for Elide to take, Elide just looked at it for a moment.

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense, I guess.” She agreed.

“You say the word and I’ll go. I’m just thinking logically here.” Lorcan said, sensing her hesitation. 

“No, no. You’re right.” Elide took the phone and just jotted down the directions to where her car was. Hopefully Lorcan could find it on those back roads, if not Manon would know. Once she handed the phone back Elide got out of the car and headed for the reception. By the time she had keyed in the alarm code and unlocked the door Lorcan had joined her, what looked like clothes bundled under his arm. They didn’t say anything as went into the building, Elide heading for the desk behind a high counter. She rifled through the drawer that contained the keys to the motel rooms and pulled out the one she was looking for. 

“Here,” she said holding out the key to Lorcan. A big number 17 hanging from the key chain. “This room has the newest bed. It’s definitely the most comfortable.”

“I can pay,” Lorcan said reaching into his pocket.

“I’d much rather you didn’t,” Elide said. “It will just go to Vernon at this point.”

Lorcan took the key. Elide gave him a small smile, subconsciously slipping into what she described as hostess mode. She led Lorcan back outside and reset the alarm once he closed the door behind him.

“Head over to that stairwell over there and it will be the third door to the left. Have a good stay.” Elide’s cheeks heated as she finished her little speech. “Ah, sorry. That was habit. Goodnight then”

Elide didn’t say anything else before she turned away and headed up the stairs to the apartment. She unlocked the door as quietly as she could, locking it again behind her. The TV was going in the sitting room and Elide held her breath as she made her way to the room’s opening.

Elide just rolled her eyes at the sight in front of her. Her uncle was sprawled on the couch, mouth open and snoring lightly, cans and bottles scattered around him. Elide just turned her back on the pathetic sight. She had more important things to do.


End file.
